


Castiel x Reader

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Cas has a crush on you, he becomes jealous when he sees you and Dean playing around.





	Castiel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from IMPALA10 on Wattpad!

"You should've seen his face!" You exclaimed as you and Dean walked into the bunker. You and Dean just went out to grab some food for the two of you, and Sammy of course. Dean chuckled and walked to the table where Sam was and placed the takeout bag onto the table. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam shut off his laptop and set it aside, reaching his hand into the bag for his salad. 

"Just a thing Dean said to some guy at the fast food place. You had to be there to understand" you sat down at the table across from Sam while taking your food from the bag, Dean did the same. 

"Yeah, you had to be there Sammy" Dean and you both looked up in the air getting lost in thought, remembering the moment as if it was a lost memory. Sam rolled his eyes and began to eat his food, as did you and Dean. A few seconds passed and you and Dean started to snicker, obviously laughing at the event that happened earlier. 

"You two are something you know, practically the same person. Perfect for each other" Sam said playfully and got up with his laptop and walked over to the library. You looked over at Dean who had his best smoulder on, he then smirked at you and winked. 

"Maybe we are meant to be Y/N, I sure think so" 

"Tempting...tempting...but I'll have to pass" you crumpled up your garbage and placed it into the bag. 

"You wouldn't be able to if you tried sweetheart" Dean crossed his arms and looked at you. 

"Pfft. Suree-"you turned around and saw Castiel, your fellow angel friend standing a few feet behind you. He almost made you jump out of your skin. How long has he been there for? 

"Jesus Cas! You almost gave me a heart attack!" You placed your hand over your heart and looked over at Dean. You walked over to the garbage can and threw out the takeout bag. "I'm gonna go see what Sammy is doing" You then walked into the library. 

"Dean, are you and Y/N a couple?" Cas gave Dean a blank expression while he spoke. 

"God no Cas, were just friends" Dean stood up and pushed his chair in. 

"Then why do you act like that around Y/N? It's obnoxious and I don't see why you need to do it-" 

"Cas, it's just flirting, but it doesn't mean anything we both know that. We just mess around sometimes" Dean looked at Cas with a confused expression. 

"Well, how do you flirt? You seem to be good at it" Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Dean. 

"All you need is a pickup line and you're set" Dean was purposely trying to give Cas the wrong advice, he felt bad for the lucky girl.. 

"A pickup line?" Cas raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, something like this. You know what this shirt is made out of Cas?" 

"Uh-no..." 

"Boyfriend material" Dean smiled and waited for his friend to understand the concept of pickup lines. 

"Dean, I don't think that's what your shirt it made out of, there isn't such thing as this 'boyfriend material' you speak of-" Cas looked at Dean like he was crazy but soon came to realize what Dean meant. "Oh! I see now. Very clever Dean" 

"Good luck Cas" Dean smiled at Cas and it became wider as he saw him nod and walk to your room. You got tired of getting a lecture from Sam so you went to your room to read on your own. You stood up as you heard a knock on your door, you answered it and saw Cas awkwardly standing there.

"Hey Cas, you can come in" you left the door open for Cas and walked to your bed, you turned around and saw Cas leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. "Cas..what are you doing?" 

"Are you a Honey Bee? Because I could watch you all day" He waited for your response. 

"W-Cas are you okay?" You walked closer to him. 

"If I was an octopus, one of gods lovely creations, all three of my hearts would beat for yo-" 

"Cas...where did you learn to say these things?" You smiled at Cas and played with his trench coat. 

"Dean...he told me how to flirt and what a pickup line was" Cas looked down to hide his blush. 

"Well did Dean ever tell you that saying 'I love you' works the same way?" You whispered in Cas' ears. 

"Y/N, I love you" Cas looked down at you and smiled. He pressed his lips softly against yours and pulled back. Both of you were blushing. You grabbed Cas' hand and walked out of your room. You stopped when you saw Sam and Dean looking at the both of you. Dean was the first to speak. 

"Y/N, you should've seen your face"


End file.
